


Misunderstanding

by Chibi_Chan_The_Smol_Birb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chan_The_Smol_Birb/pseuds/Chibi_Chan_The_Smol_Birb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One confession, that was all it took. He'd done it, he finally confessed to Hinata, told him how he felt about him. Now the two were a couple, but a somewhat secretive couple. They didn't like for people to meddle in their relationship, or Tobio didn't at least. So at times, when he needed to calm down, Hinata would tug at Kageyama's shirt and they would go hide to just hold each other.<br/>That was really nice and all, they even started kissing... Kageyama couldn't be happier, not that he would show it, but inside he was bubbling with joy. This went on for a few months until he noticed Hinata tug at someone else's shirt, Tsukishima... Why? And why did they leave together?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

One confession, that was all it took. He'd done it, he finally confessed to Hinata, told him how he felt about him. Now the two were a couple, but a somewhat secretive couple. They didn't like for people to meddle in their relationship, or Tobio didn't at least. So at times, when he needed to calm down, Hinata would tug at Kageyama's shirt and they would go hide to just hold each other. It all started with the small glances and occasional light touches, not like Hinata expected anything else from Kageyama, it was Kageyama after all, of course he'd be secretive. But as the time passed, he suddenly didn't feel so attached to him anymore, he wanted something more, more of him. Frankly, it annoyed him, just the thought of all this, because he knew all too well that at this very moment he was acting selfish. He couldn't just play with feelings of a person like that but...at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to go up to his setter and straight up tell him that the the feelings weren't mutual anymore...  
That was really nice and all, they even started kissing... Kageyama couldn't be happier, not that he would show it, but inside he was bubbling with joy. This went on for a few months until he noticed Hinata tug at someone else's shirt, Tsukishima... Why? And why did they leave together?...

Not even realizing what was happening, one day he found himself being pinned against the wall, with this tall, tall wall looming over him. And that was the day he knew, Tsukishima, the annoying teammate of his, who always teased him for being short, was attracted to him? Seeing Hinata with Tsukishima like that, yes he followed them of course, made Tobio's heart give a loud thump. He clutched his chest, feeling a chill run through his body, so that's how it was? He was nothing more than a plaything for this guy? Some piece of garbage he could just throw away when he had used him? Kageyama turned and went back into the gym, sitting himself on the floor against the wall and emitting an up giving sigh. So he wasn't worth more than two stinking months? Alright then... When he noticed the two coming back in there together, he kept his look at the floor, completely refusing to look up. He was somehow disgusted with Hinata's face now, he couldn't look at him. He stood up, completely mute and went to the locker room to get his bag, he didn't even bother to change, he really just wanted to go home.  
"I'm going" he said briefly to Daichi so he would know, and then headed towards the door.

A couple of weeks had passed singe he caught Hinata red handed in the act. But somehow he just stopped caring, about Hinata, about his relationship with Tsukishima... Even his tosses had gotten sloppier over time, but only when it came to him. Therefore he tried to pass to others instead, and that helped, a lot! After practice, he'd usually head home alone, but he preferred it that way. Then, just another normal day, after school when Kageyama was heading towards the gym, a girl from another class approached him with one thing on her mind, a confession. The girl was really pretty, maybe not Shimizu's level of pretty, but pretty. He had absolutely no idea who this she was, but for some reason, he accepted her confession, he needed it, he needed to feel important again. Hinata, however was not so lucky with his new relationship, as Kei turned out to be one of those abusive partners they talked about on TV very often. Instead of going back to the gym, Hinata was dragged to Tsukishima's house, he didn't quite understand what had happened to him, in the beginning he was acting normal, like every couple would do...kind of, as much as his nature would allow, and he was very happy with that, after all Hinata was always the one craving for the attention from his other half. But after two weeks everything changed, Tsukki would beat him up, sometimes burning his skin with his lighter, kicking him without showing mercy. He was a smart piece of shit however, the bruises were hidden by the uniform, and were mostly applied to his thighs as sometimes, during the practice, team members were ought to take off their shirts for obvious reasons. And unfortunately for the spiker, today was no exception.

In the locker room, the team was changing into their usual sportily attire, of course they had to take off their shirts for that to happen. And of course, Kageyama couldn't help but glance over at Hinata as he took off his. What his eyes met was big bruises on his body, the setter's eyes widened in worry and clenched his teeth. Tsukishima was hitting him?... What a lowly piece of shit... He couldn't help but feel guilty now, if he'd done something different about their relationship, this wouldn't have happened...A strong, dark glare was sent Tsukishima's way, he wanted to just kick the crap out of him, here and now... Abusive bastard! But no, not now... Not now, he had to calm down. Hinata tried his best to put on the shorts as soon as possible and luckily, no one asked him a single thing- ah, he jinxed it. "Hinata, from where did you get those?!" Suga asked, rushing over to the smaller teammate like an overprotective mother figure he was, gaining attention from the others. Gulping, his eyes met with the infamous glare of Tsukishima which most likely said 'say something and you're dead' 

"I fell off of my bike when riding back home" he laughed it off, rubbing the back of his head. "it's nothing that serious, i promise" he waved his hands in front of him and managed to put on the uniform without wincing. Kageyama slammed his fist into his locker and growled like an angry dog. He was pissed and just about ready to commit murder... "Tsukishima" he called in that same growl "I need to talk to you, right now..." He grabbed the blonde by his shirt and dragged him outside. "I know what you did... I know what filth you really are" he had a dark and horrifying grin on his face as he spoke. Oh how he hoped Hinata would be watching while he taught this guy a lesson or two. Without further ado, he sent a fist flying towards Tsukishima's face and smashed his glasses. Yes, he was pissed, even though he was thrown away like garbage, he couldn't just forget his feelings for Hinata! He got a few shards of glass stuck in his hands while Tsukishima's eyes remained unharmed. Now the two was just punching and kicking at each other, it was brutal, blood were spilled.

"stop it you two! this is ridiculous! you'll both get suspended!" Hinata's rather feminine voice echoed as he ran towards them, helplessly trying to pry them away from each other.The two were pretty beaten up from this, they looked like a complete mess! Kageyama spat on the ground and wiped his mouth. Tch, Hinata was defending that asshole, wasn't he? After him beating him like that, he would still defend him? Fine then, they obviously had some kind of sadistic relationship. "Right, I'm done, completely done" he marched into the gym and told the girl to come along. He was, for possibly the first time ever, going to skip practice. "What the fuck is wrong with you? i thought i told you not to take off your god damn shorts you lousy piece of crap" Tsukishima growled, kicking his side and thew the decoy on the ground. "what is wrong with me? what is wrong with you? you are sick!" he spat, standing up and ran off to find Kageyama, the least he could do now is apologize. He found him in the park with the same girl, sitting on the bench and sighed, probably not the best time - he thought, walking back to his house with heavy steps. Frankly, he never meant to break up with Kageyama, actually, the only reason he felt so distant from him was the lack of attention, Hinata was always used to hugs and small smooches from Natsu, heck, they would sometimes even cuddle when his little sister was having a nightmare. Then Tsukishima came along, telling him something about liking him for a while, acting all sweet...he was a freaking wolf in a sheep's clothes...what an asshole. No. The asshole here was not Tsukishima, it was him, he was so focused on his own needs that he failed to notice how much Kageyama was hurting. Kageyama sat on a bench in the park with this girl, her name was Hana Yukino like as a flower, and she really was. She was sweet and she actually cared for Kageyama. She was leaning against his shoulder, their fingers laced together and just relaxing after that scene. He was blushing slightly, having a girl this close to him like this, he'd gotten the offer many times, but now, giving it a chance, he liked it... 

Upon arriving at home, Hinata was greeted by the same scenario, as always, his father got drunk, and now his parents were fighting, sometimes, it got abusive and he had to lock himself and Natsu in the room to prevent anything bad from happening to his precious little sister. Sometimes, she would call him, weeping and crying for him to come back soon and he'd actually skip practices for that. There were times when even his father hit him, but that instead of Natsu, he did everything to protect his only sibling...With Tsukishima it was different however, he was just a sick, twisted bastard who only cared about himself, though Hinata was no one to say that, judging by his actions by now, but could you blame him? he just needed to feel loved, to know that someone was there to comfort him. The only time when he was actually happy, was either when he got to spend time with his sister or when he played volleyball with his team, but now, the later was impossible, he had no chance to play with them so long as Kageyama refused to give him tosses. And there he was, sitting in his bedroom, with Natsu curled up against him, sobbing violently as he tried to comfort her, fighting back his own tears. Hinata was still holding his sister, humming a soft melody in her ear and soon managed to make her fall asleep, he flinched when he heard all the curse words flying out of his mother's mouth, but the worst part was when he heard the glass shatter...what on the earth was happening out there? and more importantly, why couldn't he get himself to go out and try to stop this?

'im sorry Kageyama...'

A sudden jolt went through Kageyama's body while he was at home, with the girl. His mom was out at some party, so they were alone. He was currently about to get something from her, both undressed, laying with each other, this unnecessary feeling of worry rushed over him and it wouldn't leave... Now what? What was he going to do? She was ready, but.. He couldn't, not while thinking of someone else, that was just asshole-ish... He sat up on the edge of the bed and held a hand to his forehead. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Hinata?... It ate him up inside... He wanted him, not some girl he just met. He got up and began putting his clothes back on, sighing deeply as he did. "You need to leave, I gotta go somewhere" the girl was of course confused but agreed. Kageyama headed towards Hinata's house, he had a feeling that something was completely wrong here... He couldn't afford to take chances... So now he stood in front of the door, it was dark, cold, he heard one hell of a ruckus inside... What was going on?... With a deep inhale, he then knocked on the door.

Even though the house was filled with constant shouting and glass shattering noises, the orange haired teen managed to hear the knock on the door and his face paled. Who the hell would be knocking at this hour? Luckily for him, he could see the front door if he looked out from the window, which he did and was pretty shocked to see Kageyama standing there. "why is he here?" he hissed, climbing down the balcony and ran towards the front door. "why are you here at this hour?" he didn't mean to sound harsh, he was just...tired...beaten up...and tired. Kageyama jumped like a kicked puppy and grabbed the cloth of his jacket. His expression remained neutral however "I'm here to pick you and your sister up..." He told him, having decided that just now. Enough with the abuse, he needed to get Hinata away from it, at all costs. "Come on, put on your shoes and let's go" he told him, no, he demanded! He was even prepared to go as far as to kidnap them, take them away from the madness against their will. He easily noticed the fresh bruises on Hinata's body, they were big... Too big! And now, he didn't care if he'd hate him for this, they needed to go, now!

"i caused you enough trouble i am fine, just go home to your girlfriend what so ever" Hinata's voice cracked at the end, he really needed to hug him right now, but how could he? "just, tell Daichi-san that i'll skip the practice because i am sick..." he whispered, grabbing his hand to pry it off of his jacket. "im sorry Tobio" The redhead mumbled, looking away from him, clearly ashamed. He had enough! Enough of Hinata's constant bullshit! Why couldn't he just - He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, a hug so tight that he couldn't wiggle out of it. "Shut up! Just shut up! Admit that you need help damnit! You're a mess! You're hardly even yourself anymore! Just... Stop!" He angrily told him. The ravenette even felt tears running down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since forever, and he wouldn't unless there was a good reason for it either, this was definitely a good reason, the way Hinata treated himself, it was breaking him! He couldn't stand to look at this anymore!

That hug alone was enough for Shouyou to break down, so he sobbed, cried his heart out as he desperately clutched on the taller boy's shirt. "I just want Natsu to have a good life, she doesn't deserve any of this, she needs to know the feeling of parents' love, and i try to show her how much i love her...but i just...can't" he was choking down on his words by now. Kageyama sniveled and just kept on holding him, he wasn't planning to let go until all the hurt and sadness had left his body."She has the love of a brother... That's ten times stronger than whatever that thing is in there" he tried to comfort the other, placing a hand on his orange hair and stroking it. "Don't neglect yourself! It's the worst thing you could do!" The tears just kept on coming endlessly. He eventually ended up wrapping his arms around the other's waist to bury his face further into his chest, he was way too embarrassed, breaking down like this after being such an asshole to him. "why are you even being so nice...all i did was hurt you..." he whispered, not daring to look up and flinched when he heard his mother scream. 'stop this...please' he wanted to say "im so sorry Kageyama" was what he said. 

"Why? Because even though you don't care about me anymore, the feeling isn't mutual..." Kageyama lead a hand up to his face and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He wanted to be strong, strong for Hinata! He couldn't do that by crying! "Don't apologize... It was my fault..." He told him, cringing as he heard the uproar from inside the house, this really must've been tough for Hinata. Abusive parents, abusive boyfriend... He just needed to get away from this now... "S-Shouyou" he said his name a little hesitantly "Take Natsu and come to my place, at least till this settles down" At those words, Hinata's eyes widened, did Kageyama really think that he hated him?! "i dont want to bother you anymore Kageyama....i've caused enough...but please take Natsu away from here she does not deserve this at all" he whispered, still holding onto his shirt and let out a shaky breath. "i'll be okay, trust me, just, take care of her...i-i can't leave mom alone like this...."

"You don't want to bother me anymore? Is that some kind of 'get lost' wrapped in politeness?" He let go of him and went into the house, still respectfully taking off his shoes before stepping in, and going to get Natsu. He wanted her to be safe, right? So he'd accept his wish and take her instead. He picked up the little girl and wrapped her in a blanket. Then going to put his shoes back on  
"I'll take her to my house, explain things to my mom, she'll understand... Come get her when things settle down" for the millionth time he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces, he wanted to help, but if he was just rejecting him over and over again, then what was the point of that? "Its not...I just don't want you to know..." The shorted boy whispered, looking at him longingly "You would never forgive me if you were to find out..." he was just talking to himself until Kageyama walked out with his sister and smiled at her sleeping face. "Take care of her okay...and...tell her I love her very much" He sniffled, wiping away some of the salty tears with the long sleeve of his pajamas. 

Kageyama stopped his tracks and his body began to tremble. He looked back at Hinata and clenched his teeth. Now was not the time to be a coward... Just... Go! No... No no! He felt too uneasy for that... Something was definitely wrong, what was he hiding from him?... He decided not to move an inch until he found out..."SHOUYOU!" He called out loudly, possibly waking up half the neighborhood, and Natsu as well. "Shouyou! Why the hell won't you just put your stinking pride aside for one moment and let me in? Do you hate me that much!?"

'stop being so stubborn and just go!' Hinata screamed in his head, but didn't dare to utter a single word, what could he possibly tell him? That because of all the bruises he had developed some sort of murderous sickness? like hell he would say that! "Yes. I hate you that much Kageyama" he stated, his heart shattering into pieces right after saying the sentence. 'don't leave me!" he wanted to scream, but instead he just fell on his knees sobbing violently. "just take her away from here please...." Kageyama's eyes grew dull when he heard what he'd feared the most. So he actually hated him?... Okay...  
He turned to leave, just holding Natsu in his arms, walking further and further away from the Hinata residence, as far as way as he could get would be good. As Natsu woke up and rubbed her eyes, she started crying. "Natsu, shh... It's okay, Shouyou told me to take care of you." She blinked the tears out of her eyes, if her big brother sent his friend to take care of her, then it had to be important after all. When they got home to Kageyama's place, he explained everything to his mom, what happened, why he'd brought back a little girl and so on. She agreed to letting her stay, and he carried her to his room and put her in his bed. "It's going to be alright, Natsu... Your big brother is tough, he'll handle this" he told her and kissed her forehead. He was really good with kids, he really liked kids as well... Even though ... She really looked like him...

"Natsu! We're going for a walk!" He called out to the little girl the next day, who came running, seeming excited about their walk. Whey there were both dressed for the weather, they headed over to the park and walked around. Natsu told Kageyama funny stories about her big brother, she seemed really proud of him... Then Kageyama stopped, he saw Hinata up ahead and froze completely, now what?... He didn't want to see him now...Hinata was so busy thinking about everything that has happened that he failed to notice Kageyama and his little sister walking into the gates of the park. His eyes that reminded most of the sunset were staring up ahead, the lights were illuminated in his hues, small shadows creating themselves as they twinkled, not from excitement like any other time, but with tears. 'i dont want to leave...' he thought, clutching the scarf wrapped around him and hissed at the sharp pain that shot through his side, he began coughing. 'oh shit this is bad, where the hell is the medicine?!' he panicked and grabbed his bag, searching for his medicine.

When the setter saw the glass of pills, his pupils shrank and his face was a mess of shock and confusion. "Natsu, go use the swing set... I'll be right there okay?" She nodded and Kageyama went over and quietly sat beside Hinata. He watched as he swallowed the pills and clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white. So this was what he'd been hiding?... He still hadn't noticed him it seemed, good, that was for the best probably..."I could take you to the doctor you know..." He finally spoke up, his hands folded in front of him "If you're in that much pain, you should go as soon as possible..." He almost wanted to cry, he had no idea about how bad Hinata's condition was... And now he felt extremely guilty... All he'd done was to think of himself, of how broken he was, why didn't he think of Hinata more? Hinata jumped up upon hearing his deep voice, god, how he missed him already. "I am fine, it's just a small cold" he murmured, shoving the bottle in the trash can and put the medicine securely in his bag. Why did he even come here...wasn't he angry with him?

"Stop lying to me... Don't you think it's enough now?" He held his head low and glanced over at the other   
"Even if you hate me... I still love you..." He told him, feeling his muscles tighten  
"Just stop, let me help you... Hate me? Fine, but let me help you..." He stood up, picking Hinata up in his arms and walking over to Natsu  
"Natsu, we're going to the hospital, come on" when she was with them, he, without caring whether Hinata would be mad or not, took him to said hospital and left him there  
"Stop trying to act brave... Think rationally instead... What if you die? Do you want to leave your sister alone with that mess?" He handed him over to the doctors, left Natsu with one of the nurses and just sat beside Hinata as he was laying in the hospital bed.  
He held his hand in his own, constantly looking at his face  
"Don't die... Please..." The pain in his chest grew stronger and stronger... He didn't know what to do! He had no idea...He ended up falling asleep on the hospital bed next to Hinata,

Kageyama gave a little grunt in his sleep upon feeling Hinata's hand near his head. He stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes with a yawn and looked up  
"Hinata... Thank god you're alive..." He grinned at him and reached up to grab his hand "I was really worried about you, Y'know?" The other gulped and nodded, looking down at his lap, suddenly his eyes found interest in the white sheets, actually, he'd rather look at anything but Kaneyama, he was far too embarrassed to do so. "Yeah...how is Natsu doing? and...what did the doctor say?" he asked hesitantly, but his voice held genuine curiosity. Of course, of course he didn't even give a single thought about him, but he didn't mind right now honestly "Natsu... Your mom picked her up... And you... You should talk to the doctor when he gets here. Or better yet. I'll go get him for you" he stood up and left the room to go find the doctor and sent him in. Kageyama however, chose not to go back inside and went for a walk instead, he wouldn't be able to handle hearing it one more time...

Kageyama ended up in the park, that same park where he were sitting with Hinata just a few hours ago... And now, these terrible news... What if he was going to die?... He couldn't comprehend what he was told earlier... Of course the doctor told him since they looked so close... He was all alone in the park, just feeling the tears building up in the corners of his eyes  
'Cancer'  
'Cancer'  
That word haunted him... He... He couldn't take this anymore.

A few hours later, the tall ravenette heard his phone ring, he got a call from...hospital? Without hesitation he picked up and was told to come, he agreed and then ran as fast as he could towards the said hospital. He entered Hinata's room, panting hard from running like that. He looked at the other and froze, he looked horrible ...  
"I'm... I'm here... What's wrong?..." Hinata sat up and leaned against the soft pillows to make it easier to look at the other. "Just...please hear me out alright..." he whispered, his voice was cracking already and his small body was shaking from fear. he honestly didn't want to leave him. "I want to tell you something to clear everything up...because...i seriously can't live with this anymore...i have to tell you" he murmured, averting his eyes from the male and patted the bed space beside him. Kageyama clenched his fists, he was afraid... Afraid of what he was going to say, but at the same time he wanted to hear it... So he went over and sat down beside him, looking down at his hands. Why did it have to be cancer?... Why not just that stupid fucking cold...

He inhaled and let out a shaky breath before speaking up "the truth is that i lied to you Kageyama...when i said i hated you...i never hated you, god i loved you more than anything else...but...at fist i was so selfish i just wanted to have you all to myself, i wanted your attention 24/7 and i knew i couldn't get it, then all this ruckus happened with Tsukishima, he basically forced me to be in a relationship with him...then when i saw you with your girlfriend i knew i was too late, i couldn't ruin your happiness again, i thought you would be better off without me, i would just end up hurting you anyways...who needs a boyfriend that is going to die anytime soon huh" his voice was barely above the whisper, but he knew that Kageyama was listening. "i didnt want you to know i had cancer...because i thought without me you'd have a good life...i was hoping to tell you that i was leaving Japan so you'd not suspect anything but...then you just had to come to my house didnt you" he laughed bitterly "i am so sorry Kageyama, i never meant it when saying i hated you...im so sorry..."

"Are you done?..." He asked in an obvious depressed tone "I know I fucked everything up... You don't have to remind me... I've only been thinking about my own happiness, trying to recover from the shock of seeing you with someone else so soon after the confession..." He began to tear up as he spoke "And now... You choose now to tell me this?... Now of all times? Heh... Yeah" he grabbed tightly on to the sheets "I'll help you... You'll get better! You won't die from this! You're too strong for that.. I know that.. And ... D-Don't leave me here alone..." Hinata's heart broke into pieces upon seeing him like this, so he did the only thing that seemed logical, he pulled him in for a hug, a tight one for that matter, occasionally whispering 'i am so sorry' and 'i love you'.  
Maybe he would survive the surgery  
Maybe he wouldn't stand a chance  
But all that mattered right now, was that he was with Kageyama.

"Sh-Shouyou... I love you... Please don't leave me" he was desperate, desperate to keep him alive, even if he had to give up his own. Needed a donor for something? He'd step in immediately... Anything to save his life...Hinata wanted to say 'i won't' but it was not that easy, what if he didn't survive? he didn't want to break the promise, so instead, he just ran his fingers through the midnight locks of his, sometimes kissing the top of his head and inhaled his scent. "I love you too Tobio...please don't cry..." he whispered, patting his back, rubbing soothing circles on it. "I can't... I can't stop! As much as I'd love to! I can't! My body won't obey me!" He sobbed "Why the hell didn't you go to a doctor sooner? You knew didn't you? You knew!" He was a mess, beyond a mess, he was the thing he loved the most in this world, more than volleyball! And now... Now he could lose him forever!...He held his hands on Hinata's cheeks and just savored this moment, he was here, he was holding him, staying close to him... Oh god how he loved him... More than he'd admit. "Promise me to fight, don't give up... Never give up. I'll wait for you, I'll... I'll... If you make it, I'll even throw everything I have away to stay with you... So promise me you'll fight for survival... Please"

The ginger smiled at that and nudged him playfully "i don't need any of that, just promise me that you will never cry, that is all i want okay? i hate seeing you cry so please, don't cry" he muttered a bit shyly. "and on top of that, i promised i would beat you right? like hell i am breaking that promise" hi grinned at him, trying to give himself and Kageyama at least a small spark of hope. A smile appeared on Kageyama's face when he heard those words of encouragement. He nodded in agreement and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Alright, I won't cry anymore... I promise you, I won't spill another drop" he bit into his own bottom lip and looked into his brown hues "How can you still look so cute? So small and fragile... And yet be far stronger than I could ever dream of" he asked and moved in, boldly stealing a kiss from his lips, he wanted a kiss from him... He couldn't hold himself back...Hinata wanted to protest, saying that he was neither cute nor strong, but his words here swallowed by the familiar touch of a certain pair of lips on his own. His hands moved up to tangle themselves in his dark hair as he kissed him back, smiling a little into the kiss. When the kiss broke, he looked Hinata deeply into his eyes and with a shaky voice he spoke  
"W-When... When you're better... When you're all better... I'm gonna propose to you..."

"and i am going to accept" he chuckled, leaning back against the pillows, now he was more determined to survive the surgery! His face brightened when he said that he'd accept his proposal, his eyes sparkling with excitement "You'll definitely make it! And then I'll give you all the attention you need! Every single second of the day! That's a promise!..."   
He nodded at his own words, now determined to make a life with this boy. To make the perfect life with him! "good to know..." Shouyou smiled knowingly and looked out of the window, the stars came out to play, the static dots twinkling on the night sky as if dancing. His eyes illuminated the light which made his hazel hues sparkle, like always, for some reason, even in the toughest situations, Shoyo never failed to see the bright side of the circumstances, this was his optimistic nature and it was telling him, that tomorrow would be a big day! "I'm staying here tonight... Don't tell me not to, I can make my own decisions" he told him, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arm over Hinata's chest. "Hey... What are you thinking right now? You look so thoughtful... Tell me" his eyes were focused on Hinata's face, his optimism was so cute.., he liked that about him...

The middle blocker nuzzled his face into the other's chest and smiled breathing in his calming scent. "i am just thinking about tomorrow, i have a good feeling about it, so maybe everything will be alright" he murmured, voice muffled by the fabric of the setter's shirt. Kageyama closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Yeah, tomorrow's gonna be good, I know it" he clinged to him, refusing to let him go. He was so ... He was one hell of a fighter! Definitely! And he loved that! He actually... Honestly admired that in him... And he prayed it would help him. Shouyou wrapped his arm around Kageyama's torso to bury his face further into his chest. "i love you Kageyama....a lot" he murmured, feeling sleepy out of sudden. "good night yamayama-kun" was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep.

"Yamayama-kun..." He whispered to himself, moving his hand up and ruffling his hair, he loved his hair... It was so soft and puffy, he... He was just listing things he loved about him now, wasn't he?... Hah..."Goodnight, dumbass" he said in a whisper and sighed into his own sleep as he laid there, keeping himself close to his loved one. The one who, if anyone asked, he would deny loving, but truly loved with every fiber of his being, he could lie to others... But not to himself...


End file.
